Voices And Hearts
by Strawberry Syrup
Summary: Actions speak louder than words. Woody/Buzz


Bonnie dangled the cowboy and space ranger in her hands. She happily ran around the house, back yard, front yard. She stopped when she saw her mother holding a bucket of water and plopping it front of her plants. She sneaked over with Woody and Buzz. Like a cub about to attack it's mother lion.

"I got you!" She yelled, Woody going on top of Bonnie's mothers back. Her mother flinched slightly, but quickly went along.

"Oh no! Not Sheriff Woody!"

"What are you planning with that bucket of water? Eh?" Bonnie said hoarse voicing for the cowboy

"None of your business Cowboy. I plan to do whatever I want with it." She said mischievously faking an evil laugh.

"I see how it is. I'll just bring-" Bonnie pulled out Buzz. "My best friend Buzz Lightyear!" She cried.

"No not him!"

"Give up." Bonnie said rough. Playing as Buzz. "Or I'll shoot my laser."

"Try." Bonnie's mom did. Bonnie pressed his button the red light coming out and pointing at her mother's forehead.

"Noooo!" she cried faking her death as she fell to her side. Bonnie laughed as her mom did. Her mom soon joining in with her when she was done falling. She pulled Woody of her back.

"I love you mommy." Bonnie said hugging her tightly.

"Oh Bonnie. I love you too." She patted her daughter's back. "How about some snacks?" Bonnie nodded happily. Twirling-obviously not holding Woody tight enough. He slipped through her small hand and landed in the bucket of water.

Both Bonnie and her mother, even Buzz secretly; all looked distraught. Bonnie quickly reached for him. Her breathing steady almost as if she was holding a dying child.

"M-Mommy." She whispered her eyes watering.

"Oh no..Shh, shh." Her mother grabbed woody. Pulling the string. Woody felt water leak from every inside him when he heard his voice box go off.

_"You're m-my fa…" _His voice died down. He was broken.

"He's broken." Her mother said sadly. Just within those words, Bonnie begin to cry.

"No Mommy! He can't be." She cried slightly.

"Oh don't worry Bonnie. Wait tell he dries. See if he works alright? If he doesn't. I'll get him fix. I promise you ok." She assured her daughter as she went inside the house. With Bonnie nodding and wiping her eyes. Leaving the two toys to figure out the issue.

Buzz quickly came to life running towards Woody. "Woody!" He stammered. Marking his way to the cowboy. Whom, sat up rather slowly. His face blank.

"Woody?" Buzz said again. Afraid for his friend. He patted his shoulder. "Can you speak?" Woody opened his mouth. Trying to find words to say, but nothing was coming out. He shook his head slowly.

"Oh no. We have to find a way to get you fixed." Buzz whispered biting his lip. Woody looked like he had sighed. Dragging his feet up. Buzz looked back at the house. They couldn't move. That would be too suspicious. They would have to wait until Bonnie came to pick them up. Buzz couldn't wait that long though, he had to notify the other toys.

"I'm sorry. We'll have to wait." Buzz told him concern implanted in his voice. Woody has been broken before. Like that cut on his arm he made a drastic thing about, this was much worse. Buzz could see it on the cowboy's face, that, this could not compare what happen years ago. This was much worse.

Much worse.

He glanced at the home one more time. Laying back down. Telling Woody to do the same, to wait for their owner. Woody listened, simply because he had nothing else to do but be a soundless doll.

Bonnie ran back inside and grabbed Woody and Buzz. She quickly reentered the home her legs going into the kitchen placing both of them on the table.

"Hurry mommy, see if Woody is ok." Bonnie pleaded.

"Alright, alright." Her mother grabbed Woody. Examining him, shook him a bit, hearing a bit of jiggle. ost likely a bit of water that was left in him. She still tried. She pulled his coil.

…

She tried one more time.

…

No nothing. Except for a small static effect. Bonnie's mother looked at her. "I think there's still water. I heard a bit. Wait a little longer sweety." She paused, "But for now, how about you take care of the sick patient?" Her mother implied to keep Bonnie's mood slightly up.

Bonnie let out a small gasp. "Yes! Our patient is sick. He must be taken care of." She grabbed Woody along with Buzz. Running her small feet to the bed, pulling the blankets off, and setting Woody on the bed.

"Mr. Woody. It seems you are very ill. We must resolve this problem, soon." She said her voice going as deep as it could possibly go. "Or else we will have to do surgery!" She added. "I suggest you stay in bed." She ran downstairs again. Buzz who was put next to Woody as to watch him came to life. His plastic features curving into a worried look. He bite his lip.

"You know Woody you are sick." Buzz patted his shoulder.

Jessie, who was peeking from the corner of the bed, seeming as she heard Bonnie got up. She marched over to the two boys. "Woody? You really are sick?" Hearing Buzz's statement.

Woody nodded keeping his mouth shut. Feeling ashamed that his voice box was broken, thrown in a bucket of water. She might as well have been thrown in the ocean.

Jessie tilted her head. "Are you that sick, that ya can't speak?"

"He's broken." Buzz replied.

"Oh." Jessie said in shock. Feeling bad for her sentence before Buzz's. "Wait-what's broken?" She asked.

"His voice box." The space toy moved behind his best friend, grabbing his string, pulled, and let go.

…

Jessie's eyes went wide in shock. "Oh no."

_Oh yes_, Woody thought to himself. He was at least happy he could hear his own thoughts. Woody stumbled up.

"Woody? How'd you break _that_?" She asked.

"He was accidentally thrown into the water." Buzz told the 21-question cowgirl.

"Should I tell the others?"

"Yes. We need to find ways to fix it, or get it back, or something." Buzz stated to the redhead. She nodded and moved her boots snaking off the silk blankets, jumping down to gather all the other toys.

Woody wished they wouldn't do that. Yes, it was a big problem. Though he can get through it. They didn't need to over concern themselves, because he couldn't talk. He thought, you know. He could use a piece of paper? There's nothing wrong with writing.

"The other toys would freak if you couldn't talk. You are the leader." Buzz ruined.

_Thanks_. Woody opened his mouth, his chest heaved, and he closed his mouth again. Almost if on cue. A stammer of toys were chanting and frantically yelling amongst one another. The one that was able to be heard, was of course, Rex.

"Woody can't talk! Oh no! What are we going to do! Who's going to lead us?" He cried.

If isn't for Woody's reaction, Buzz probably wouldn't have laughed. Seeing the cowboy's hand placed of his forehead. He then glared at Buzz, almost to say that. 'Now is not the time.' His best friend noticed and let out a light cough.

Woody got up, and pointed to the floor. Buzz had been around Woody long enough to figure out what he wanted, and what he wanted to say. Considering he is also his best friend.

"Ok, ok." Buzz notion and quickly jumped off the bed. Woody quickly followed right behind. Buzz stood in front of the crowded frantic group. "You guys, calm down. Calm down!"

Once everyone had finally settled their shouts. They looked at Buzz then at Woody, then back at Buzz.

"Look I know you guys are worried, but don't worry. We just need for Woody's voice box to dry out. If that still doesn't work, Bonnie's mom said to Bonnie she would get him fixed." All the toys suddenly let out sigh relief. "-And anyone who thinks of the worst. I don't want to hear it! Save it for yourself." Buzz muttered, crossing his arms. "Now will everyone please resume to normal rountines?"

"Wait." Mr. Potatohead said. Buzz frowned slightly. Woody had done the same reaction. Both looked at the spud.

"Yes?" The space ranger questioned.

"How is Woody suppose to communicate to us?"

"He has Buzz doesn't he?" Hamm said his voice slightly annoyed.

"Correct." Buzz motioned at Hamm, as a thanks for the answer. "Not only that, but if I'm not around for whatever reason. Woody could always use the paper and a pencil."

"Fine…good enough for me. I guess." Mr. Potatohead rolled his eyes, and all the toys quickly departed.

"Thanks Buzz." Jessie said coming up to him.

"Not at all." Buzz simply smiled, and glanced at Woody. "As for you Cowboy, what should we do for you?"

Woody glanced at Jessie and Buzz. Almost like a trapped criminal. He opened his mouth, when nothing came out. He shrugged.

_This is going to be interesting…_Woody thought to himself and couldn't help, but to let fear overcome him.

* * *

**A/N: **After weeks of much pondering. I finally decided to make this a story. Originally it was a one shot, but I had to much plan for that, and I realized that It would be to long for a one shot. I don't even know why it took me as long as it did, especially since this a short chapter, and that makes me pretty upset. Still hope you enjoy it and hang on for the ride of Woody's voice lose.


End file.
